


Of Love and Practice

by A_G_Sawyer



Series: Secrets Won't Always Stay Secret [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Poor Mirriam's still a virgin, Profession of Love, Romance, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_G_Sawyer/pseuds/A_G_Sawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirriam has some time to herself, but Dorian interrupts her thoughts, planting ideas into her mind. Cullen walks in at an inopportune moment, or perhaps the perfect moment. Sexual tension ensues as Cullen finds himself enjoying Mirriam's innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, he's much more nervous in the game. He shouldn't be. Someone that attractive with a voice like his shouldn't be nervous about anything.

Finally, some time alone. They’d been working for so long, day after day, once they’d arrived at Skyhold. No one had anticipated the amount of time and effort it was going to take to get the Inquisition under way. Especially Mirriam. It took every particle of energy she contained just to tread water.

And people looked up to her for direction and guidance, for instruction and understanding, for peace and hope. She wasn’t ready, she _hadn’t_ been ready when Cullen announced she was to be Inquisitor, but readiness is something learned over time and practice. She’d _get_ ready. There really was no other option at this point.

Mirriam walked the ramparts, studying her soldiers, her dedicated army, as they practiced. The group was impressive, if small, and their skills had developed masterfully over the months. Despite their lack of numbers, Mirriam believed her little battalion could withstand a fairly hefty beating.

And she knew who to thank for that. Cullen was an extraordinary, and tough, instructor. He was forceful when he needed to be, but he knew the necessity for tempered patience as well. Some soldiers couldn’t be reached through angry cries. Some required a more delicate touch.

Delicate wasn’t exactly his forte, but Mirriam had been impressed by his developments as well. Even now, she watched as he guided one of the younger recruits through the difficult steps of a proper riposte. The soldier was a bit of a slow learner, Cullen had mentioned him before, but he had dedication and heart. Mirriam understood that, and urged Cullen to spend some one on one time with him, which he, grudgingly, agreed to.

It hadn’t been easy, but Mirriam was pleased that Cullen had done it anyway. She watched over the weeks how the recruit had grown more confident and more willing to test his own abilities against his fabled commander.

Mirriam leaned against the wall and watched the men with a deep sense of gratification building in her chest. Something about the whole scene just settled comfortably with her. She felt like she owed these people, these refugees more than just a safe harbor. They deserved to be educated, to learn, to grow and to develop. They deserved a real _life._

“I’m surprised the stone hasn’t worn to powder with how often I find you up here, sweetheart,” Dorian said, gently pulling Mirriam from her thoughts. She smiled and turned to face him.

“I like to see how the army is progressing. Our people need to be protected, they need to be safe. I just want to be sure they’re being prepared for what’s coming,” she said. Dorian smiled and leaned an elbow on the ridge, getting comfortable.

“I think you like to watch Commander Handsome play with his toys.” Mirriam grinned and rolled her eyes.

“I never said it didn’t have its perks.” Dorian laughed and nodded.

“Perks indeed. He really is quite charming, isn’t he? Your soldiers certainly seem to love him.”

“Yes, they do. And that’s exactly what we need. What he needs,” Mirriam said, smiling. The two stood quietly for a while, both comfortable in the silence. Dorian looked over at Mirriam, his face thoughtful. He scratched at his stubble and his eyes softened as Mirriam looked back at him curiously.

“What? You have that face. You’re thinking about something important. Or inappropriate. I’m not sure which,” Mirriam said. Dorian barked out a laugh.

“Am I really that transparent?” He asked, sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart. “Not inappropriate, however much I’d love for it to be. No, I was thinking, our soldiers aren’t the only ones who love him, are they?”

“Of course not, we all love him. He’s an important member of our team. Cullen is powerful and wonderful and beautiful and… and I suddenly get the feeling you meant that a lot more personally and now I’m embarrassed and I’m not in love with him and if I was it wouldn’t be any of your business,” Mirriam said, her words speeding up toward the end. Dorian’s smile crept up as he listened. Mirriam rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“I thought so.” Mirriam pushed off the ridge and watched, horrified, as Dorian walked away. Running after him, she grabbed his robes and pulled him back with a tug that nearly knocked him on his butt.

“You’re just going to walk away after that?” She asked.

“You said it was none of my business, I assumed you weren’t ready to discuss your exceptionally affectionate feelings for our commander.” Mirriam bit her lip, calculating the risk as Dorian’s knowing eyes twinkled back at her. She narrowed her eyes and sighed.

“What does it matter to you, anyhow? It’s not as though _you’re_ in a relationship with him,” she said. Dorian sighed, wistfully, and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“Indeed, I am not. Most unfortunate. My darling, someone needs to take advantage of that fantastically beautiful body of his for something other than training. Well, military training, that is,” he said, grinning. Mirriam blushed.

“You came up here to lecture me about… about…” she paused, her innocent shyness betraying her. Dorian raised his eyebrows and laughed.

“Oh, you sweet thing! You’re still a virgin, aren’t you? No wonder you haven’t thrown him across the bed and had your way with him already!” Mirriam blushed again and turned her face.

“Thrown who across the bed?” The painfully familiar voice ripped a squeak out of Mirriam’s mouth and she slapped Dorian’s shoulder, turning around to look any direction but toward him. Cullen climbed the rest of the steps to meet them and paused, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips as he looked at Mirriam’s hiding form.

“I do hope you two enjoy the day, the weather is beautiful,” Dorian said, a wicked grin growing on his face. He inhaled deeply. “Nothing like a little fresh air to clear your head.” Dorian walked away leaving a red-faced Mirriam watching him depart, a pleading look in her eyes.

Cullen stepped up beside her, leaning on the ramparts and… smirking. Mirriam didn’t dare look at him, she was so embarrassed. Dorian could be so thoughtless sometimes! And now here he’d left her, trapped in a situation so uncomfortable she could have scooped the tension out of the air with a spoon.

“Dorian is quite the character, isn’t he?” Cullen asked. Mirriam nodded, not willing to brave her voice yet. He looked over at her, gentle eyes surveying her rigid stance.

“That’s not quite how I picture it, you know.” Mirriam, turned to look, confused by his statement.

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t intend to be thrown anywhere,” he said, “You’re much too mild mannered for that. At least, the first time anyway.” Mirriam’s hand slipped on the wall as he spoke and Cullen smiled.

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t aware you were… um… intending…” she trailed off, uncomfortably. Cullen stared down at the courtyard, a wry grin on his face. Mirriam peeked over at him and heat flooded her body.

“Well, I mean, it’s not as though I was _planning_ something. But, I’d be happy to try,” he said, grinning at her, a playful spark dancing in his eyes. Mirriam swallowed and felt her heart skip a few beats.

“I- I don’t… I mean… I’m not- I’m still…” She fumbled through her words, frustrated that she couldn’t get them out in the right order. Cullen faced her and smiled, tenderly, raising a hand to her cheek.

“You’re so adorable when you get nervous. You know that? I love it. It’s so sexy,” he said, his eyes growing dark. Mirriam laughed nervously and tried to calm her erratic breathing. Cullen stepped closer to her, carefully cupping her face in his hand, his other arm winding around her waist, and pulled her into a kiss.

Mirriam threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping the blond curls, her tongue caught in a beautifully choreographed war with his. Kissing was easy now, kissing was natural, comfortable. Anything more was… Mirriam’s mind went blank as Cullen’s lips drifted across her jaw and down her neck, his hands now softly pressed into her back. She let out a strained moan as he nibbled at the sensitive flesh where her neck met her shoulder.

Cullen rubbed her back, soothing her stress.

“Relax, my darling. You’re so tense,” he whispered against her skin. Mirriam breathed out a laugh. “Why are you so tense?” Cullen continued his ministrations against her skin, making it very difficult for her to concentrate.

“I- um… y-your… I don’t… I don’t know what… oh Maker!” Mirriam said as Cullen pulled her closer to him, his hips pressed against hers. There was no question in her mind what that was, so firmly pushed up against her stomach.

“You seem to be having a hard time forming a coherent thought. That’s not my fault… is it?” Cullen asked, a smile on his lips as he nibbled at her ear. Mirriam’s skin was suddenly so sensitive, she shivered as the wind blew the tendrils of hair that had fallen lose from her bun against her neck.

“Cull… Cullen! Please, I- I can’t even… I can’t even think,” she said, finally managing to summon enough willpower to press her hands against his chest, pushing him back a few inches. His lips were so delicious, so perfect, his eyes dark with desire. He smiled, lustfully, at her as she struggled to form the words in her mind into something resembling a sentence.

“Cullen… listen, this is… I mean, I want to keep…” she sighed, unsure of how to proceed.

“What’s the matter, my dear?” He asked.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m floundering, and you’re so…” Mirriam gestured to him, a look of awe and wonder crossing her face.

“I’m so what?” Cullen probed. Mirriam chuckled and turned away, blushing. “Tell me, please?” He asked, his sultry voice digging into her heart. His hands played against her spine, fingers drawing lazy circles into her back. Mirriam shuddered.

“Confident. And sexy. And beautiful. And delicious and probably a Maker-given master between the sheets,” Mirriam said, the words slipping out before she could stop them. She threw her hands over her mouth, looking at him and then away quickly. For once, he wasn’t smirking, but the look he did have was far worse. Mirriam felt her brain pool in the base of her skull as he melted her with his lustful gaze.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“Oh, but my dear... you did say it out loud, and now it will be the only thing I think of for the foreseeable future,” Cullen said, his deep voice husky and uneven. Mirriam didn’t think it was possible for her to blush more, but her limits were tested. She took a deep breath, pressing her hands against her stomach.

“Cullen, I have no idea what I’m doing. This is all new territory to me. You need to know that.” Cullen looked at her, a gentle smile forcing its way through the hunger etched onto his face.

“I know, my love,” he said. Mirriam blinked. _What?_ Cullen raised his hand to her cheek again, his rough fingers a stark contrast to her feather soft skin.

“What… what did you say?”

“I said, I know.”

“No, after that,” Mirriam said, looking him directly in the eyes, despite her blush. Cullen’s face softened as he looked back. He rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone, searching her face, and smiling at he looked into her eyes.

“My love,” he said, simply. Mirriam’s fingers trembled as he bored into her with his overwhelming gaze. The moment hung in the air between them, a chord taut and unyielding.

A silent conversation passed between them, Mirriam’s questioning gaze answered by  Cullen’s gentle affirmative smile. Mirriam smiled back, bright and blushing, and turned her head away, suddenly shy. Cullen turned her face to his with his fingers.

“Does it bother you? I can find a different pet name, if you wish.” Mirriam giggled.

“No, Cullen. It doesn’t bother me. I love-” she started, pausing to take a deep breath. Cullen looked at her expectantly. “I love you too,” she said on an exhale.

Cullen beamed at her, his curls a halo around his glorious face. Sweeping her up, he pressed his lips to hers as she yelped, but settled into the kiss with a chuckle. She paused and tilted her head back.

“Wait a minute, what do you mean you know? How did you know, I never told you!” Cullen laughed at Mirriam’s question.

“You didn’t have to, my love. It’s not exactly a secret you keep well hidden. But, don’t worry,” he said, as Mirriam shot a nervous glance at him, “I’m a Maker-given master between the sheets, remember? And you, my dear, sweet, beautiful apprentice, will be as well, before long. I’m certain of it.”

“What makes you so sure?” She asked, sounding skeptical. Cullen laughed and winked.

“How do you think my soldiers learn to fight? Lots… and lots… of practice.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I'm getting to the good part, I promise!


End file.
